


Feel [M]

by yonglvoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe
Summary: you ask your boyfriend for something he hasn’t done before





	Feel [M]

**Author's Note:**

> [ contains: pwp, fingering, degradation/dirty talk?, blowjob, spanking and creampie but sweet aftercare:) ]

“You want me to what?” 

You two were currently in bed ready to go to sleep, but the whole day you had something eating you up and you had to ask your boyfriend for this once and know if he wanted it too but you felt yourself grow small under his gaze, knowing asking such a thing would receive that kind of reaction but you just had to ask him. 

“I want you to be more rough with me yeolie” you whispered this time, not daring to meet his face but you were soon snapped out of that once you felt yourself carried up and into his lap. Chanyeol held his hands firmly onto your hips while his lips went straight for yours, it was a soft and slow kiss but enough to elicit a breathy moan from your lips making him smirk in the process. 

“Baby are you sure you want that?” he asked looking you straight in the eyes for any signs of hesitation but you nodded your head eagerly and slowly ground your hips on his making him groan at the feeling.

“Please use me Chanyeol” you whined and it was then Chanyeol decided to give you what you wanted. Instantly he had you on your back and you could feel how hard he was as he ground into your core, “If you ever want to stop, you let me know sweetheart” he whispered into your ear and you again nodded in excitement, “Of course, sir” and at the mention of using such a title on his Chanyeol growled into your ear, “So thats how its gonna be huh princess”.

You felt him kiss your neck roughly, feeling the bruises already starting to form before he had you sit up and take off your shirt and skirt, revealing his favorite lingerie set on you. It was a white bra and panty set with see through lace showing just enough but keeping what Chanyeol really wanted hidden for him to tear off you. 

“Fuck you really want me to use you huh baby? Is that what you want for me to fuck you so hard you’ll only remember my name?” 

“Please sir” you moaned, earning more rough kisses to your neck and now slowly he moved his lips down to your breasts. As much as he loved seeing you in something so sexy for him, Chanyeol quickly got annoyed at the fabric keeping you covered from him so he snaked his hands around your back and unclipped your bra from you, throwing it behind him and going straight back to your breasts. His mouth was fast to latch onto your right breast as left hand was groping your other and then slowly moving down your body, making you spread your legs apart for him as he caressed your thigh. 

You mewled at the feeling of him teasing you and you were left only to bite your lip and move your hands into his hair, pressing his face further into your breast, but he was having none of that. 

Releasing from your sensitive mound with a pop, Chanyeol chuckled above you as he now started to tease your core with his fingers, “You better be good sweetheart, or I’ll punish you for touching when you’re not supposed to”. 

Just when you thought he’ll actually go down on you, you were surprised to see him move and sit and the head of the bed, with his back straight against the headboard and his legs spread before him, luckily for him he only had boxers on and now he was getting rid of the plain shirt he had on, letting you take in his defined abs and smooth muscles. Feeling your eyes had Chanyeol already growing harder at the thought of you admiring him and he was getting even more excited at the things he wanted to do with you. 

“Come over here and put that pretty mouth to good use baby” he urged on and you slowly crawled on your knees to him, sitting right between his legs where he wanted you. Moving his boxers down to reveal his length you gasped at how hard and big he was for you, biting your lip in anticipation you slowly moved your head down and licked from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to his red tip, earning a soft moan from him. You continued licking his tip before making good use of your mouth and having as much as you could fit of his cock inside, hallowing out your cheeks and sucking him just how he liked. You went in to use your hand to pleasure him with the rest you couldn’t take but he didn’t like that, Chanyeol slapped your hand away and let his hands get tangled into your hair, tugging at it harshly so your head bobbed up and down on his cock, making you choke slightly. 

“Just like that baby, you’re doing so good fucking me with your mouth” he groaned above and that gave you the motivation to suck him even more, take him even farther down your throat.

“Sh-shit y/n…” hearing his deep breaths, Chanyeol gripped your hair to pull your mouth off his length, pulling you up to kiss your swollen lips, this time he wasn’t soft at all with his mouth instead choosing to completely indulge in yours and suck on them harshly making you moan into him. 

Pulling away from you, Chanyeol turned your body around so that your back was pressed against his chest and he had your legs spread wide for him, so wide you knew that your legs were going to ache in a bit, but that thought left your mind when you heard the sounds of your panties being ripped off completely and you gasped at the cold air against your cunt. Chanyeol’s fingers were fast to draw circles against your clit making you arch your back ecstasy, finally feeling him where you wanted him most. While his one hand was rubbing your clit with slow but hard strokes, his other made its way lower to your opening and you moaned when you felt two of his fingers entering you without a problem. 

“Look at how wet you are, my little slut. You love the feeling of my fingers don’t you?” Chanyeol mused, letting his fingers pump into you faster with each thrust.

“Y-yes sir” you breathed, biting your lip to suppress any more noise, “I love it so much!” 

Chanyeol chuckled into your neck before biting down aggressively, earning another moan out of your pretty lips, exactly what he wanted. He wanted to hear more of your little noises so he pumped his fingers faster into your pussy, rubbed your clit harder than ever and you were screaming his name in bliss.

“Chanyeol! I’m gonna cum!” you yelled, reaching to slow down his hands but you realized too late of your actions and he was disappointed. Pulling his fingers out and away, Chanyeol tsked at you and let his hand come harshly down onto your cunt, letting the loud smack ring in the air before flipping you down onto your stomach over his legs. 

“What the fuck did you just call me” he harshly asked, moving his hand down to smack your ass in disapproval. 

You gasped at the feeling, having never felt such pain yet pleasure before, “I’m sorry Sir it won’t happen again!”.

Rubbing the marked skin, Chanyeol lifted his hand again to land another smack on the same spot before making you whimper at the feeling. 

He rubbed your skin before hitting it again, “And what did I say about touching, my little whore?”

“N-not to” smack! “Not to touch you without permission sir!” your pathetic voice let out.

“Good girl” he cooed, “Now be sure to remember that while I fuck your little pussy or I’ll have to tie you up”. 

“Yes sir” you automatically answered, feeling your heat throb at the anticipation of your boyfriend finally giving you want you want.

Even as Chanyeol was moving your languid body so you were lying on your back, he still was a bit gentle as he did so making you smile softly at his movements and positioned himself to your pussy. Feeling his cock tease your clit you whined at him to hurry and fuck you already, but he was taking his sweet time teasing you with his length, letting it move up and down, not daring to give into your needs.

“Tell me how bad you want it” he mumbled against your lips, still grinding into your pussy.

“Please fuck me Sir, I need to feel you inside me. Please I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk, please Sir I need you to use me!” You mewled hoping he would finally give in.

“Since you asked so nicely~” he sighed and without warning Chanyeol thrusted himself so hard into you that he bottomed out, making you cry out loud.

“T-thank you sir!” You yelled against his shoulder and Chanyeol continued his hard thrusts into your pussy, never once slowly down and relenting on his pace. He was making sure you felt his cock reach all the way inside you and you were becoming such a mess underneath him. He then decided to move both your legs so they were wrapped around his waist, letting him hit your pussy even harder than before.

“Thats right princess, take all of me in your little pussy. Be a good girl for me” 

You couldn’t even find the words to answer back because each time you tried, a string of moans and gasps would leave your lips and you were so close to cumming and Chanyeol could feel it as well when you clenched onto his cock. 

He dived in to kiss you hard and pulled away with his forehead on yours, “Wait until I say you can cum understood” and you nodded quickly at his words.

Chanyeol kept fucking into you with the same rhythm and you could finally feel his start to come closer as well. You were beginning to lose yourself in the feeling of it all and you were thankful to hear the words you’ve been wanting to hear all night from him.

“Cum for me” he growled and you did exactly as he asked, feeling yourself dive off into cloud 9, your orgasm hitting you harder than it ever has before with you screaming Chanyeol’s name for the whole city to hear. You could feel yourself clenching down onto his length for some time and its then you also felt him reach his climax and him groan against your neck, “Fuck y/n thats it”. Now with sloppy thrust Chanyeol let himself release inside you and stilled, not moving until you both came down from your highs. 

Pulling out, you whimpered at the feeling of him leaving you but suddenly felt both your cum leave you slowly down your cunt. Closing your eyes, you felt Chanyeol get off the bed before moving back and feeling him clean you up, as well and put on his shirt he had before so you wouldn’t get cold in the night.

You must’ve blacked out a bit because you were now moved up the bed so you were comfortably laying down with your head on the pillow and Chanyeol above you looking at you dearly. 

“Are you okay sweetheart? Did I hurt you?” he asked giving you a look of concern but you shook your head and reached up to kiss him.

“I’m perfectly fine Chanyeol, thank you doing what I wanted, I really liked that side of you baby.” you giggled and suddenly you were left gasping for air as Chanyeol moved to plant kissed all over your face and neck “Hmmmmm good to know for next time… but for now go to sleep and rest”, giving him a final kiss you laid down against your boyfriend’s chest and let the sound of his heartbeat soothe you right to sleep.


End file.
